A Glimpse of Perfection
by rinbee
Summary: What if you had Edward as your next door neighbor?


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Twilight. Stephenie Meyer has that claim.

**A Glimpse of Perfection**

**by: rinbee**

**Chapter 1 **

**My New Neighbor**

He's up on their balcony AGAIN, and he's tempting me to stare at him forever. I have loads of things to finish; calculus; physics; and some literary works to research on, and there he is, blankly staring at their open garden. It burns my nerves seeing him in his plain dark blue button-down shirt paired with a dark pair of jeans. He's barefooted and his seemingly cold mood matches the gloomy weather today. It has been a week now, since I started noticing his lonely habit. And within that long productive week, I'm afraid that I have memorized the rare features on his exquisite face.

There isn't much that people can say about me. I'm pretty much what you call a loner, plus a big time loser. My favorite season's weather, and I'm sure you get why. I'm quite okay with sports & dancing but I would choose listening to music over the two. If you go and ask around about me, and they'll explain to you how simple and quite boring Bettina Thompson can be.

I sometimes daydream about this guy calling out my name from his balcony and ask about anything. Wanting to hear his voice so bad I actually heard someone call out "Hey Bettina!" and thought to myself that it was all in my head. It took me quite a while to process that his lips moved and realized it was him. His voice was velvety smooth and deep, the kind of voice I always hear in my dreams. It took me quite a while to distinguish if what I heard was just an effect of my daydreaming and realized it was him calling out from his wooden balcony, and the moment I did, my lips trembled as our eyes met. I raised my eyebrow at him and concealed myself as I pinched myself and gulped in amazement.

Those two words turned out to be just something he wanted to practice saying, because after that dreamy moment, he stood up and went inside his room. I couldn't calm down, and I knew right away—that moment would keep me awake until early in the morning.

I woke up to a warm Sunday morning feeling all heavy and frustrated. Then I remembered what happened last night. Those beautiful green orbs of his were astonishing, yet I feel so stupid because I don't even know his name. 'Get up now, breakfast's ready,' mom whispered as she peeped in through my door. I'm always lazy to fix my bed or do any chores in the morning for that matter, so I sprinted directly to the dining room after I got up from my bed.

Apparently, Mom has eaten ahead of me since there was only enough food for a single person left on the dining table. I couldn't decide on which one to eat -- bacon, ham, eggs or cake? Some chocolate would probably settle with my stomach for the morning, so I grabbed a slice of cake and started satisfying myself. I figured out that there wasn't much to do for the day, and maybe a fixed game plan for a cold Sunday afternoon would keep me from being bored. Dad wasn't around to drive me wherever I wanted to go and I haven't really had the chance to chat about getting my own car, so that means I'll be staying at home for the entire, dreary day.

I wanted to ask Mom about our new neighbor. It's only been two weeks and the only thing I know about him is that he has gorgeous eyes. So I thought of ways to ask Mom who they were, but the thought of the last time I asked her about a guy I shuddered from the memory and I put the idea behind me to steer clear of all the awkwardness. Maybe I should just discover this kind of things on my own.

I had a weird urge to walk around the neighborhood, but of course with an ulterior motif, hoping to see him again and get a chance to talk to him. There was so much I wanted to know, his name, age, random interests. Not just that, I thought it would be great if maybe he could come over to our house and do something together. Mom would probably think that I'm being nice to our new handsome neighbor, so that's good. She never really disagreed with whom I liked or dated but even if she wants me to tell her who I'm interested in, I wouldn't dare tell her anything. It's just too embarrassing.

Confused yet excited, I thought that it was absolutely all right to have a walk or stay outside the house. It's harmless anyway.

I waited on the bench beside our front porch. Hoping that he'd come outside to smell the fresh air and decide to sit beside me. The thought makes me ecstatic with the sheer picture in my head.

Every once in a while I would glance at their balcony, hoping that he would come out and notice me. Just when I thought that I was daydreaming too much, the man of my dreams came out of his door and spread his arms to the sky feeling the cold breeze. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. With his every move and breath, I stared helplessly at this beautiful creature. It was nice to know that this man, handsomely gorgeous with a body akin to Adonis, was genuine and for real, unmatched by the princes in those pesky fairy tales.

He started looking around and seemed to have enjoyed the view from his balcony. Immediately I concluded that he loved nature and took great care of this world, in general. Just when I thought that I was going crazy, my mouth suddenly uttered a sweet hello for him. Realizing what I just did, I looked down, embarrassed and felt my blood rising to my cheeks giving me a crimson color. "Nice try," I said loud enough for only me to hear, "that was totally the worst move a girl could ever make." I kept blabbing on for a minute and suddenly felt like someone was staring down at me. That created a terrible feeling and felt my stomach flip. Slowly, I looked up and felt my heart shrink when I realized it was him. His amazing green orbs, his luscious lips, his reddish brown tussled, untamed hair on this human was brilliant and I thought he was perfect. And I still can't believe that this stranger is now right next to me.


End file.
